Ziprasidone is being investigated an an antipsychotic agent because of its hight affinity for the dopamine D2 receptor, potent in vivo activity in rat models of dopamine antagonism, and potent activity in an antipsychotic model in rats that is potentially dopamine-independent. The purpose of the study is to assess the safety and tolerability of IM ziprasidone in subjects with a diagnosis of psychotic disorder and its pharmacokinetics. The transition of IM to oral ziprasidone will also be assessed. This study has been closed by the sponor. Four patients were screened, 1 subject completed the study.